Recordings in the whole-cell configuration from salamander cones in retinal slices lack the depolarizing component associated with horizontal cell feedback. Possible reasons for this observation are horizontal cell damage caused by the slicing and loss of essential cytoplasmic components through diffusion into the electrode. Whole-cell recordings from bipolar cells have continued to be infrequently achieved due to instability of the giga-ohm seals.